


Deathly Visions

by olicityfan15



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Frank has seen some weird things in his life but when a teenage girl appears and disappears right in front of his eyes during a job, he has to figure out what the hell is going on.Hold onto your seats as Frank Castle enters the world of witches and warlocks in this epic crossover between The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina and The Punisher





	Deathly Visions

**Greendale**

**Baxter High**

The lights of the city went dark and in the sky was a skull. It was ominous to say the least but after everything the city had been through, it was just another night in Greendale.

 

It left as fast as it came and Roz cursed at the fact she couldn’t see it but let the anger go. She was sick and tired of being angry and she was done with all of that.

 

Putting her hand over the newspaper, she read the Braille beneath her fingers. Suddenly, she was transported somewhere else. She was standing inside an old warehouse and she could smell the pungent smell of vomit mixed with the metallic smell of blood and other things she just didn’t want to think about.

 

She saw bodies lying everywhere. Blood stained bullet holes riddled the walls then she saw him. A man with a gun, he turned her way, he was wearing a vest with a skull shaped design on it. He looked right at her. “He can’t see me” Roz thought to herself but he headed right towards her.

 

“Who are you kid” the man said with a gruff but somehow soft tone to his voice. Roz was going to answer but the words got caught in her throat. Suddenly the world was dark again. She was back in the school library. She sighed and caught the smell of Sabrina’s new perfume and smiled.

 

“Hey ‘Brina” Roz said putting one hand out and smiled when Sabrina took it. They had their up and downs over the last year but they made it through still friends, and she believed they always would.

 

“What did you see Roz?” Sabrina asked knowing what the look on Roz’s face meant. “Alright ‘Brina this one’s different from the others. I was reading an article about Frank Castle, aka The Punisher, you know the one that skull that appeared in the sky belongs to, well he got exonerated and I was about to read the whole article when I had one of my visions.

 

But this one wasn’t a vision ‘Brina it was like I was there. I was in a warehouse and there were dead bodies everywhere. I could literally smell the blood and vomit and other disgusting smells.

 

Then he turned around and looked right at me. He asked me who I was ‘Brina and then started coming towards me and that's when you came in and snapped me back thankfully” Roz said in a mixture of excitement and fear.

 

Sabrina wrapped her arms around her friend trying to hide her own excitement and sense of fear. “It’s ok Roz, I’m not sure what this means but we will figure it out together.

 

For now, us beautiful ladies have a dance to get ready for. Prudence is waiting for us back at my place. Theo is getting ready with Harvey and Nick” Sabrina said and her and Roz left the library and headed towards Sabrina’s place.

 

**Sabrina’s house**

 

Prudence was waiting for the two of them in the parlor with Dorcus and Agatha. All three girls looked amazing. They all had on a black dress with gold lacing following the slit up their right legs. Their leggings were a more red color and they had on high heeled boots of black and gold.

 

Sabrina licked her lips and went over and gave Prudence a deep, passionate kiss. “You look sinfully beautiful tonight my dear Prudence” Sabrina said with a purr. “Have to look my best for the daughter of Lucifer himself” Prudence said with her normal snark which made Sabrina hot again.

 

“You all look amazing” Roz said from the door with a smile. All eyes went to Roz. “You can see Roz?” Sabrina asked confused. “No but I’ve learned to use the cunning to my advantage. For small periods of time I can use it as my eyes right where I am” Roz said smirking. Sabrina went over and hugged her friend. “Roz, you never fail to amaze me” Sabrina said and the two of them headed upstairs to change.

 

About an hour later Sabrina and Roz re-emerged. Prudence gasped. Sabrina was in a blood red cocktail dress with stockings and heels of the same color. Roz was working it as well. She had on a gold and sapphire cocktail dress with white stockings and gold heels.

 

Prudence went up the stairs, took both girls by the hand, and guided them down the staircase. “Thank you Prudence” Roz said blushing. “No thank you mortal, you look absolutely delicious tonight” Prudence said ending with a kiss on Roz’s lips. Roz let a soft moan leave her lips making Prudence smile wider.

 

Then Prudence turned her attentions to Sabrina. “My, my Sabrina that color does suit you well” Prudence said as she ran her hand up Sabrina’s thigh and kissed her. Sabrina kissed her back.

 

“I don’t want to be a bother but I’m sure the boys are awaiting us at the dance” Roz said thinking about Theo waiting for her and smiled. They all nodded in agreement and headed out.

 

What was supposed to be just a fun school dance will turn into an evening none of the girls will ever forget.

 

** New York  **

 

**A warehouse**

 

Frank looked at the empty spot. About a minute ago there was a teenage girl standing there and now, nothing.

 

“Hey Micro, you see that?” Frank asked over the com he didn’t want but David made him wear. “I did and now I’m worried spirits are following us” David said his voice a bit shaken. “Dammit Micro, with all the shit that’s out there these days you go with spirits” Frank said annoyed and with a swift motion he picked up his duffle and headed out to the van.

 

He threw his duffle in the back and climbed into the passenger side. David knee that meant “don’t talk to me, I’m thinking” so he just started the van and headed to the bunker.

 

**The Bunker**

 

When they got there, David just got out and went inside while Frank stayed in the sagging position he had been in the whole drive there.

 

“Hey Frank, you might want to see this” David called out in a half enthused, half panicked voice. Frank slinked his way out of his seat and headed inside.

 

He was immediately jolted out of his stupor when he saw David’s monitor. It was the skull. The skull he wore on his chest whenever he went to work. Except it was in the sky over a town he had never heard of.

 

What the hell was this world coming to was all his brain could muster. Between super powered people and things falling from the sky, Frank was becoming overwhelmed.

 

“What are you going to do Punisher?” David asked mockingly. “I’m going to this Greendale and see what I can find out. They seem to be calling me out and I’ll be glad to answer. You coming?” Frank asked knowing the answer.

 

“I can’t Frank. Leo has a school play and Zach is trying out for the football team. Leo is going to be heartbroken though Uncle Frank won’t be at her play” David replied trying to talk Frank down. The look on Frank’s face told him it didn’t work. “I’ll make it up to her plus I saw the practice run” Frank said knowing it was going to take a mountain of gifts and apologies to make up for it.

 

Giving David a quick hug and exchanging goodbyes, Frank headed to the van and slid into the driver's seat. He hated leaving David, Sarah and his kids since they had been so kind to him but he had to know what this weirdness was.

 

Starting up the van, he waved to David and headed out.

 

**A gas station**

 

Frank pulled into a gas station about an hour out of Greendale. He was tired and hungry and the damn van needed gas again. He hadn’t left the van except to get gas and food.

 

He was sleeping in the back with the two stowaways he had found about a day out of New York.

 

He looked back and couldn’t help but smile at Leo and Zach who were sleeping soundly right now in the back. He offered to bring them home but David said it was ok and that it would be a nice break for him and Sarah.

 

Quietly getting out of the van Frank went into the store to pay for the gas. As he walked in he could immediately feel the trouble brewing.

 

At the counter was a man and he was looking frantic, searching his pockets for money presumably. Frank stepped over to him.

 

“What’s the problem?” Frank asked tapping the man on his shoulder. The man turned and said “my wallet's gone missing mate and I was just trying to get a bite to eat”. Sighing and knowing he had to get back out to the kids, he put a wad of cash in the man’s hands and then went up to the counter and paid for both the man’s food and the gas.

 

Without another word, Frank headed outside and wasn’t too thrilled when the man followed him. “What can I do to repay your kindness?” The man asked as soon as they stopped at the pump. “Do you know a good inn in Greendale?” Frank asked placing the pump in the van.

 

The man looked at him and smiled. “I’m actually on my way back to Greendale, why don’t you stay with me and aunts. My name is Ambrose by the way” the man said holding out his hand.

 

Frank shook it. “I’m thankful Ambrose but I’ve got two kids in the back and i have to think of their safety and i wouldn’t want to put your aunts out” Frank said as he put the nozzle back on the machine. “Totally understand but my aunts are good people and have lots of space and my aunt Hilda is a great cook” Ambrose proclaimed.

 

Frank thought about it and nodded. “Get in the van and thank you for the hospitality” Frank said and got into the drivers side. Ambrose jumped in and couldn’t help but stare at the hot man next to him.

 

After losing Luke and then the fall out with Prudence he thought he had given up on finding someone but maybe he had a chance.

 

“My name is Frank by the way” Frank said as he drove. “Nice to meet you Frank” Ambrose said smiling.

 

Both men only talked when Frank needed directions but Ambrose was sure he felt a connection.

 

As they pulled up to The Spellman house, Ambrose felt elation mixed with uncertainty but all in all things looked like they were on the up and up for him.

 

Frank picked up the sleeping Lieberman's and followed Ambrose inside not prepared for the crazy that was coming next .


End file.
